


Lay it Down

by poisontaster



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what it is, to be a Petrelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to knowing Nathan is Claire's father; based on speculation at the time that Claire might be a Petrelli sibling.

"This." Nathan is behind her, a presence and heat. He holds her hand and guides her fingers. At their conjoined touch, Peter shivers and makes a stifled gasping noise. She can't see Peter's face through the messy spill of his hair, only the curving arch of his spine, diamond sprinkled with sweat, but when their fingers slip through and into him, Peter's voice turns low and desperate and his hips and thighs shove back, to take them deeper inside. "This is how we do it."

Peter is hot inside, slick with lubricant and Nathan's come and he shudders in time with the flex and crook of her fingertips. He's so _pretty_ and Claire's breath catches as Nathan moves her arm for her, showing her how to make Peter shake and moan.

"This is what it is, to be a Petrelli."

Nathan's other hand presses and circles her belly, warm and uncallused, dipping low to slip through her pubic hair and drag wetness from her and then leave it in streaks all across her skin, all the way up to where he flicks her taut nipples with manicured fingernails. His cock, soft and sticky, rides between the cheeks of her ass and his thrusts against her are slow, leisurely, telling her without words that they have all the time in the world.

When Nathan says that, Peter cries out sharply, his body closing over their fingers. Claire is so wet she feels it on her thighs, running down in thick trickles to her knees and she whimpers softly as Nathan bends her head back to claim her mouth. Nathan is so calm, so orderly and controlled about everything else; the flooding heat of his mouth over and across hers seems dirtier and more obscene than anything they've already done.

Peter draws away from them; they all make a noise—animal, muffled—when they leave his body, but Nathan holds her still by the barest pressure of his fingers and the crush of his lips and she can't look. There's only time without Peter and then the time he returns, pressing against the front of her, searing, silken, his hard, bound cock slipping against her cunt as if eager to get in her.

"We can show you," Peter whispers, little catlike licks around the curve of her ear ending in a sharp nip that snaps her hips forward. "Sister. Little sister." He guides himself into her and she stretches around him achingly, pleasantly. Nathan's hand dips, knuckling down until he finds her clit and makes patterns behind her eyes. "Do you want to learn?"

She tears her mouth away from Nathan's long enough to say, "Yes. Yes," before they're on her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://technosage.livejournal.com/profile)[**technosage**](http://technosage.livejournal.com/)'s 2nd [Pornathon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/121822.html). Prompt was Nathan/Claire/Peter, family bonding.


End file.
